


Alexa Jackson and the Trials of Olympus

by PenguinLover1098



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Missing Goddess

Alexa's Pov

Istood in front of the gods. My dad, Poseidon, smiled at me. I smiled slightly back.

"Alexa, for this quest, and this quest only, we will make you fully immortal. You will find Percy Jackson from the underworld and bring him back. Understood?" Hecate said. I nodded. "I understand." 

The gods lifter their symbolf of power, and they glowed white. I felt the energy forming around me.

Amd then I blacked out.

Percy's Pov

I was clinging onto Annabeth for dear life.

"Okay I think you're leaving nail marks." Annabeth laughed. I sighed and loosened my grip. "Sorry," I mumbled. "Its okay." Annabeth wrapped an arm around me. "Its just the underworld. We can do this."

Alexa's Pov

I woke up in a clearing. I rubbed my forehead. I had a major migraine. It felt like I'd been hitting it with a brick for a few hours. I groaned and stood up. 

"Who are you?" I turned. A boy and a girl in full battle armor walked up to me holding hands. They were obviously a couple. "I'm Alexa. Alexa Jackson."


	2. His Story

Alexa's Pov

"Jackson? As in, Percy Jackson?" The girl asked. "He's my little brother." I said. "I didn't know he had a sister." The girl said. "Another thing he never told us." The boy scoffed. "He probably didn't know Frank. You know the gods and children. They hare tons." The girl said. "He didn't know - my mom never told him." The girl glared at Frank. "Told you." "Okay sorry. Geez." Frank rolled his eyes. "Sorry for not trusting him after betrayed everyone. Him and Annabeth. Never trust a daughter of Minerva." Frank crossed his arms. "Stop being so melodramatic." The girl playfully punched him in the arm. Frank whined and poked her back. The girl giggled. "Where am I?" I asked. "You're at camp Jupiter. I'm Hazel, and this is Frank." "So um, what did my brother do exactly?" ~~~ Percy's Pov "I miss my dad." I sniffed. "I miss my mom." Annabeth whimpered. ~~~ Alexa's Pov "He betrayed us. He tried to kill one of our friends, Jason. Then he went and blamed it on his brother. He's a traitor - he was helping Gaea the whole time." Hazle said bitterly. "Then why do the gods want me to rescue him? Why would they turn me immortal to find a traitor?" I sighed. Frank and Hazel shrugged. Prophecy What is lost must be found Find he who was banished and returned to the ground Free his soul and clear his name Who's destiny states he must rise to fame "Well that's not creepy." I said. Hazel shrugged. "All prophecies are weird. But this one is especially weird. Why would we help a traitor?" Hazel asked. "Maybe he's not a traitor." I shrugged. "No, he is. You should've seen. And its obvious you're the new hero." I didn't like the sound of that. I wasn't a hero - I couldn't even become immortal without something bad happening! Okay, scratch that. There were a lot of things that could go wrong in the process of becoming immortal. But my luck is the worst, I swear to gods. I get atracked no matter what I do or where I go by all sorts of monsters. My first day of freshmen year in high school my science teacher turned into a Hydra. Then my sophomore year my math teacher turned into a hellhound. But you think I'd be somewhat safe with all the olympians with me! Nope. Wrong. There is no 'safe' when you're a demigod.


End file.
